In recent years, significant investigation has been devoted to measuring ocean parameters such as pressure/mixed layer depth, salinity and temperature. These variables critically influence the physical, chemical and biological processes in the ocean. These processes range from changing the stengths of ocean currents to affecting coral growth to influencing global warming. Historically, marine researchers have been unable to measure ocean parameters continuously throughout large volumes of sea-space and over large time spans. The accepted methods for measuring the ocean parameters usually require the use of research vessels, Autonomous Underwater Vehicles (AUV) or Remote Operated Vehicles (ROV), which can only sense local environmental variables at a single point in space and time. The use of multiple vehicles improves sampling frequency and overall measurement quality. However, the gain from higher spatial sampling frequency has been traditionally related to the number of additional vessels used. More support vessels, whether AUVs or ships, add a significant cost. While remote sensing and in-situ buoy systems have provided part of the solution to the increased cost associated with adding vessels, both have limitations. Thus, there a need for an inexpensive, yet highly accurate and reliable tool to continuously measure large volumes of sea-space over long time spans (weeks or months). We present a system that can overcome the limitations in the deployment of environmental measuring parameters for sea-space observations. We present the design, fabrication and testing of a Micro-Electro-Mechanical-System (MEMS) based Conductivity-Temperature-Depth (CTD) sensor. MEMS based sensors offer miniaturization, which is useful for distributed network with large and dynamic sampling volume and for high accuracy of measurement.